


Marrakesch

by aislingde



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Children of Earth Compliant, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Jack versucht die Ereignisse von Children of the Earth zu verarbeiten.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2009  
> Beta: T'len. Vielen lieben Dank.  
> Mich lässt 'Children of the Earth' nicht los.

Marrakesch – verheißungsvolle, wilde Stadt. Sie war nicht mehr so exotisch wie noch vor einigen Jahren, aber sie war noch lange nicht so uniform wie viele andere Städte der Welt.  
Jack atmete den Duft des Ortes ein. Es roch nach Autoabgasen, Schweiß und Kamelen – wie sich dieser Geruch mitten in der Großstadt halten konnte, war Jack ein Rätsel, denn weit und breit war kein Tier zu sehen.  
Der Wind war heiß und brachte die Gefahren der Wüste mit sich. Ganz anders als Wales und England - das war gut so.  
Er war schon in Paris, Rio, Tokio und vielen anderen Orten gewesen, doch bisher gab es immer etwas, das ihn zu sehr an Wales und Ianto erinnert hatte. Immer hatte er es nach kurzer Zeit nicht mehr ausgehalten und war weiter gezogen.  
Nachdem der 456 von der Erde geflüchtet war, hatte Jack Großbritannien verlassen. Er hatte außer einem Rucksack alles zurück gelassen und alle Brücken abgebrochen.  
Er wollte Ianto nicht vergessen, aber er musste zur Ruhe kommen und zu sich selbst finden. Das ging nicht, wenn alles an seinen toten Freund erinnerte.  
Langsam ging er durch die alten Stadtviertel. Beobachtete die Händler, die ihre Waren anpriesen und lächelte traurig, als er die spielenden und lachenden Kinder sah.

Der Preis für ihr Lachen war hoch gewesen.  
Es war Jack nicht leicht gefallen, Steven zu opfern. Aber besser ein Opfer als Millionen Kinder den 456 auszuliefern.  
Dass er 1965 unwissend zum Handlanger von Drogendealern geworden war, konnte Jack sich nur schwer verzeihen. Damals dachte er, dass zwölf Leben gegen das von Millionen ein geringer Preis war. Aber er hatte sich geirrt. Das Bild von dem Jungen, der von dem 456 assimiliert worden war, hatte ihn wachgerüttelt. Niemand durfte so die Ewigkeit verbringen. Er wusste, wie schwer es war, ewig zu leben und dann so… Jack schüttelte den Kopf.  
Es hatte ihn zu der Entscheidung getrieben, Steven als Medium zu nehmen, um den 456 zu vertreiben.  
Während Steven auf dem Podium stand und seine Schreie übertragen wurden, hatte Jack die winzige Hoffnung gehabt, dass der Junge es vielleicht überleben würde. Schließlich hatte er seine Gene.  
Doch er hatte es nicht geschafft. Das Bild, wie Stephen aus Mund und Ohren blutend zusammenbrach, würde Jack noch lange verfolgen. Aber so sehr er seinen Tod betrauerte: Er würde diese Entscheidung immer wieder treffen.

Im Gegensatz dazu würde er nie wieder so verrückt sein, sich ohne eine Waffe einem Gegner wie den 456 zu stellen. Er hatte gewusst, dass die Aliens die biologische Kriegsführung beherrschten, deswegen hätte er Ianto niemals mitnehmen und dieser Gefahr aussetzten dürfen.  
Seit Ianto in seinen Armen gestorben war, fragte sich Jack, warum er so gedankenlos gewesen war und einfach in die Höhle der Löwen marschiert war und sich damit angreifbar gemacht hatte.  
Dass der Doctor es genau so gemacht hätte, war keine Entschuldigung. Als Timelord war er mächtig und alleine sein Wille war stärker als viele Waffen.  
Ianto war für diesen Fehler gestorben. Der Mann, den er so sehr geliebt hatte, dass er ihm beim Altern und Sterben zusehen wollte. Doch nie hatte Jack es geschafft, ihm das zu sagen – immer hatte er in den passenden Momenten Zuflucht in einem flapsigen Spruch gesucht. Oft genug hatte er damit Ianto verletzt.

Als ein Kind in ihn hinein rannte, um einen Fußball zu fangen, fiel Jack fast hin. Zu sehr war er in Gedanken versunken.  
Der dunkelhaarige Junge grinste ihn entschuldigend an, schnappte sich den Ball und lief wieder zu seinen Freunden.  
So zerrissen wie seine Kleidung war, gehörte er wohl auch der Unterschicht an. Ob seine Regierung auch entschieden hatte, die armen und hilflosen zu opfern? Jack wollte es gar nicht wissen. Wichtig war nur, dass es gelungen war, die 456 zu besiegen. Sie würden es sich gründlich überlegen, bevor sie noch einmal die Erde heimsuchen würden.

Langsam ging er weiter, bis er vor einem türkischen Kaffeehaus stand. Der Duft von frisch gemahlenen Kaffee war überwältigend. Jack konnte an nichts anderes denken, als an Ianto, der ihm lächelnd eine Tasse reichte, Ianto, der sich ihm hemmungslos hingab und anschließend aufstand, um einen Kaffee zu kochen.  
Ianto, der in seinen Armen gestorben war.  
Tränen standen in seinen Augen, als Jack sich umdrehte und floh.

Nach einigen Stunden hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle und lief ziellos durch Marrakesch. Jack sah, dass ihm viele Frauen und Männer begehrliche Blicke zu warfen und mehrere sprachen ihn an und versuchten, ihn zum Essen einzuladen. Er lehnte es höflich ab. So sehr er es sonst immer genoss zu flirten, so empfand er es jetzt als falsch und als Betrug an Ianto. Dabei hatte er früher mit allem geschäkert, was nett anzusehen war, egal, ob Ianto dabei war oder nicht. Jetzt fragte Jack sich, ob Ianto das nur ertragen hatte, um ihn nicht zu verlieren, oder ob es ihm wirklich so egal war, wie er immer behauptet hatte.

Viel später – die Sonne war untergegangen - saß er auf einer Bank in einem kleinen Park und sah in den Himmel.  
Trotz des Smogs konnte er die Sterne klar erkennen.  
Dort oben gab es keinen Kaffee, keine Abgase, die nach Benzin rochen und wenn er sich den richtigen Planeten aussuchte, auch keine Menschen.  
So sehr die Erde seine Heimat war, hier erinnerte zu viel an Ianto.  
Jack berührte sein Handgelenk, dort wo sonst immer der Vortex-Manipulator saß. Er lag begraben unter unzähligen Trümmern im Hub. Auch wenn er nicht mehr die Zeit manipulieren konnte, war er immer seine letzte Versicherung gewesen, nicht auf der Erde festzusitzen und als Anhalter weiterreisen zu können.  
Jack seufzte. Er wusste noch nicht einmal, ob es überhaupt ein Raumschiff in der Nähe gab.

„Gib mir deinen Rucksack!“ Es war eine fordernde, harte Stimme, die in seinem Rücken erklang.  
Nicht das noch. Jack hatte nicht die geringste Lust, sich mit einem Taschendieb abzugeben.  
„Da ist nichts Wertvolles drin. Ansonsten würde ich mir ein Hotelzimmer nehmen.“  
„Ich sehe deutlich den Laptop. Du lügst!“ Die Stimme hatte einen drohenden Unterton.  
Jack stand mit erhobenen Händen auf und drehte sich um. Vor ihm stand ein ärmlich gekleideter Weißer, der ein Messer in der Hand hielt. Jack lächelte ihn an und der Mann wich zwei Meter zurück.  
„Geh, und versuche nie wieder, mich zu bestehlen.“  
Doch der Mann schüttelte den Kopf und kam wieder näher. „Versuch nicht, irgendwelche Spielchen mit mir zu treiben, Mann. Gib mir den Rucksack, sonst fühlst du das Messer zwischen deinen Rippen.“  
Jack bückte sich, nahm den Rucksack und warf ihn mit voller Wucht auf den Mann, dann trat er einen Schritt vor, ergriff die Hand mit dem Messer und verdrehte sie. Es knackte, der Knochen brach und die Waffe fiel zu Boden.  
Der Schmerzensschrei hallte laut durch den Park.  
Jack wusste, dass sie nicht mehr lange allein sein würden.  
Er schnappte seinen Rucksack und lief los.

Er hielt erst an, als er ein Wohngebiet erreichte und sah sich um. Die Häuser zeugten von Wohlstand und hinter einem Fenster sah Jack einen Mann am Computer arbeiten.  
Jack blickte sich um. Nirgendwo war eine Überwachungskamera zu sehen, auch sonst schien Marrakesch nicht so paranoid wie Großbritannien zu sein.  
Hier gab es eine Möglichkeit herauszufinden, ob ein Raumschiff in der Nähe war.  
Jack suchte sich hinter einer Dornenhecke einen ruhigen Platz und nahm sein Laptop aus dem Rucksack. Er fand ein unverschlüsseltes Netz und klinkte sich ein. Mit einigen wenigen Klicks verwischte er seine Spur, damit man nicht herausfinden konnte, dass er in Marrakesch war, dann ging er auf die Seite von Torchwood und gab ein Passwort ein. Nicht seins. Ianto hatte ihm schon vor langem mehrere Identitäten besorgt.  
Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke und er sah das vertraute Emblem von Torchwood auf seinem Bildschirm.  
Der Gedanke, dass es Ianto gewesen war, der die Programme auf externe Server ausgelagert hatte und es ihm nun ermöglichte, nach extraterristischen Raumschiffen zu suchen, trieb Tränen in Jacks Augen. Er fuhr mit dem Ärmel seines Mantels über das Gesicht, dann tippte er weiter.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er die Satteliten neu ausgerichtet hatte und sie nach Raumschiffen suchen ließ.

Die Batterie des Laptops war fast leer, als Jack die Energiestrukturen eines Raumschiffes angezeigt wurden. Es befand sich am Rande des Sonnensystems und wenn es den Kurs beibehielt, würde es in 12 Stunden außer Reichweite sein.  
Er seufzte. Was nutzte dieses Wissen, wenn der Vortex-Manipulator vernichtet war und er keine Möglichkeit hatte, sich mit den Raumfahrern zu verständigen?  
Wieso hing er diesen Träumen nach, wenn es keine Möglichkeit gab, sie zu erfüllen?  
Bedauernd den Kopf schüttelnd sorgte Jack dafür, dass niemand seinen Besuch bemerkte, dann loggte er sich aus dem Nasa-Programm aus.  
Auf der Torchwood Seite verweilte sein Blick auf dem Punkt ‚gerettetes Inventar’. Eigentlich interessierte es Jack überhaupt nicht, was aus Gwen, Rhys und den anderen geworden war. Im Gegensatz zu Ianto hatten sie überlebt und waren gesund. Das war mehr als er ertragen konnte.  
Aber vielleicht hatten sie etwas gefunden, was helfen konnte, die Erde zu verlassen.  
Er scrollte durch die Liste, bis er auf ‚Jacks Armband’ stieß. Dahinter stand die Notiz ‚repariert’.  
Erleichtert atmete er auf. Er saß doch nicht fest.  
Ein Piepsen wies ihn darauf hin, dass die Batterie leer war.  
Jack schaffte es noch, einen Flug nach London zu buchen und Gwen eine kurze Nachricht zu schicken, dass er sie treffen würde, dann ging der Laptop aus.  
Er blickte in den Himmel und sah das verheißungsvolle Glitzern der Sterne.


End file.
